À Francesa
by Lilibeth
Summary: Ela só quer, só pensa em namorar... para casar! E, uma vez determinada a se casar, Nadinne Vancour vai mostrar toda a fibra que sua família tem... os Black que o digam !
1. De Belas Varinhas a Porcos Manchados

De Belas Varinhas a Manchas de Porcos

_Sobre sua cabeça, estrelas juncavam um céu de primavera. _

Ousar descrevê-las seria bobagem, pensou Nadinne fechando seu diário após essa frase, e preferiu apenas sentir o prazer de estar ali, naquele momento. Seria por pouco tempo, ela bem o sabia : deixaria seu refúgio secreto para obedecer as ordens de sua família, afinal, Beaubaxtons era conhecida mais como uma escola preparatória para "patricinhas" bruxas, do que propriamente uma boa escola.

Não que ela acreditasse nisso, tinha aprendido o suficiente ali para não passar vergonha em qualquer duelo, mas...tinha de fingir, como sempre, ser apenas uma frágil garotinha à espera do ´príncipe encantado´. E se uma coisa era realidade, é que em Beaubaxtons existiam poucos rapazes "aproveitáveis"... então, era hora de mudar de escola. _Simples e Fácil, como todas as decisões da família Vancour : troque de escola e lace um puro-sangue antes que outra patricinha mais esperta o faça_, pensou Nadinne insatisfeita.

Respirou fundo e entrou, para terminar de fazer suas malas.

- Oh, Nadinne, vou sentir tanto sua falta ! Com quem mais vou quebrar regras, agora ? Todo mundo aqui só quer saber de poções, feitiços, herbologia... poções para cabelos, feitiços de amor, ervas milagrosas para... você sabe o quê ... e Louise começou a rir seu sorriso baixinho e debochado .

- Ah, Louise... sinceramente ? Só vou sentir falta de uma coisa : das tuas tiradas "patrícicas"... das tuas risadas... da tua amizade.... conforme ia falando a voz de Nadinne ia ficando mais baixa, enrolada... o nó na garganta não a deixou terminar a frase.

- Promete escrever me contando dos príncipes ingleses ?

- Prometo ! Se conseguir, mando até fotos .

- Só me poupe... mande só os solteiros, tá ? E VESTIDOS_, sil vou plais_ !

- Lousie ! Vai estudar poções, vai !

Arrastou pesarosa sua vida pregressa para fora de Beaubaxtons : mesmo sob qualquer ótica, refletiria, no brilho dos olhos e no fundo da alma, as vívidas estrelas da França, para quem fosse corajoso - ou, mais provavelmente, tolo - o suficiente de se arriscar nesse mergulho. E verificar se sairia vivo e inteiro dele. O que ela particularmente duvidava.

Como uma visão diáfana, Nadinne atravessou a barreira da estação de King´s Cross e olhou - entre divertida e horrorizada - a balbúrdia das pessoas ali, esperando para subir no trem que os levaria a Hogwarts.

Estava em território desconhecido, não sabia quantas pessoas ali praticavam Legilimência, e tinha que ficar concentrada, ainda mais no meio daquelas pessoas falando inglês tão rápidamente, de uma forma quase incompreensível.

Com postura da rainha que fora treinada para ser - como convinha a uma dama da nobre família Vancour - Nadinne andou suavemente um pouco mais em direção ao trem, puxando quase desajeitadamente seu malão, afastando-se delicadamente das pessoas que pareciam propensas a fazê-la esquecer - com encontrões e vozes altas - os bons modos tão duramente aprendidos.

Doce ilusão, pensou ao afastar um elaborado cacho que insistia em cair em seu rosto.

Sua aparência frágil enganava bem, até...bom, melhor nem pensar nisso. Oclumência... sapatos azuis, sapatos roxos, sapatos azus, sapatos roxos... pronto.

Apenas queria começar logo - e terminar igualmente rápido - sua "tarefa", não via motivos para esperar mais.

Faltavam cerca de vinte minutos para o trem sair - naquele ponto onde estava ela teria uma melhor visão geral, e por conseguinte poderia ser melhor vista, também...

o que efetivamente estava começando a acontecer, pensou deliciada ao observar a forma como dois rapazes pararam embasbacados - atrapalhando todo mundo - ao vê-la ali. Seu olhar treinado já tinha se abaixado sutilmente, de uma forma quase tímida, como se observando seu malão, e ela ria-se interiormente : na França, na Bulgária ou na Inglaterra, os homens eram sempre iguais.

Sabia do seu poder, claro, e jamais deixaria de usá-lo. Ainda mais agora...Então se dedicou ao estudo dos espécimes, para observar meio desagradada que não pareciam puro-sangues_. Bien... c´est la vie._

E possuída de uma nova energia - a caçadora finalmente estava emergindo - , sem esperar as primas, ela entrou no trem, puxando seu malão.

Não parecia tarefa fácil conseguir achar um lugar desocupado naquele trem, e as pessoas a estavam olhando como a um bicho raro. Bom... rara ela era mesmo, então, nada a temer, pensava Nadinne interiormente, arrastando o malão atrás de si, e procurando uma cabine vazia.

Ouviu o apito do trem informando aos retardatários que a hora de partir se aproximava, criando uma azáfama maior que a já existente e obrigando todos a subirem na composição.

Nadinne estava começando a ficar impaciente com aquilo, não havia lugares marcados, não havia cabines vazias, não tinha achado os parentes, não entendia direito o que as pessoas falavam... e o trem logo começaria a se mover... ela começou a andar mais rapidamente em um corredor apertado com cada vez mais pessoas, ate´ finalmente enxergar algo que parecia conhecido :

- Bellatrix ! Quase gemeu Nadinne, ao ver os longos cabelos negros da prima desaparecendo em uma cabine.

Sem pensar muito em consequências, ela foi até ali e abriu tempestivamente a porta da cabine, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra o trem dá o primeiro tranco para partir, fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse e caísse dentro da cabine, para seu horror.

-Ora, ora, se não é nossa priminha francesa ...bela entrada, Nadinne! disse divertida Bellatrix, ao observar a situação da priminha "nariz empinado" no chão : cotovelo esfolado, a capa enroscada nas pernas, os lindos cachinhos desarrumados, ocultando o rosto que tinha batido com força nas botas de um Severo Snape aturdido e imóvel... muito adequado, pensou Bellatrix. Aquela nojentinha só servia para lamber as botas do Snape, mesmo.

-Bella, e você ainda ri ! disse Andrômeda, puxando rapidamente a prima para perto de si, sentando-a a seu lado, perto da janela, logo em frente a Snape, e imediatamente começando a ajudá-la a tentar se compor melhor, enquanto Bellatrix continuava rindo ... sendo imediatamente acompanhada por Narcisa, que não conseguiu se seguirar como também por um olhar divertido de Lucius, que queria ver onde aquilo tudo ia dar. O único a ficar sério foi Snape , que disse com voz lenta e sibilante, mas bastante audível :

-Vamos para o vagão dos monitores, já é hora. Lucius ? A forma como Severus levantou e o toque em seu braço não deixava margem para réplicas.

-Se é realmente preciso AGORA... - disse um Lúcius sardônico - vamos.

Mesmo sentindo-se um trapo, Nadinne prestou atenção em como Severus era alto... ainda cobrindo o nariz - que percebera sangrando - olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, sutilmente agradecendo nesse olhar a gentileza dele ao sair da cabine naquele momento. Mas olhar ali era se perder numa noite sem estrelas_. Mauvais Choix_. .

- Boa a priminha da minha noiva, não, Severo ?.

Silêncio. Passos largos e firmes, sem palavras em direção ao vagão dos monitores.

- Ficou interessado na priminha francesa, pelo jeito, pois que até teve ataque de grifinório, não deixando a dama em má situação.... Não te tiro a razão, ela tem umas pernas... você viu quando ela caiu, que posição ? E direto a seus pés... e você, "gentilmente", fica quieto e se retira...só eu vi a direção dos teus olhos, seu sonserino safado !

(A mordacidade de Lucius sempre fora seu forte, não se podia negar.. e ficar quieto só reforçaria uma falsa imagem de interesse na menina.Melhor ser rápido e direto. )

- Lucius.. você já disse tudo : é prima da tua NOIVA, portanto pense bem em como olhar para ela; e não, não me interessei por ela, é uma criança mimada e idiota, que nem sabe se defender sozinha. Não gosto de crianças.

- Ela é só um ano mais nova que a gente. Só tem cara de novinha... que o resto, UAU...

- Se a Narcisa te escuta... ou pior, se uma das "amigas" da Narcisa te escuta...

- É, melhor mesmo ficar quieto. Mas... ela é bem branquinha também, mãozinhas delicadas...

- Lucius...

- Hum ?  
- Cale a boca.

. Mauvais Choix - (Má Escolha)

N/A : O título do capítulo tá esquisito ? Tá não... Beaubaxton em francês significa "Belas Varinhas", e Hogwarts em inglês significa "Porcos Manchados", de uma forma muito mal traduzida, claro... mas serve ao intento desejado. :)


	2. Circulando, circulando !

Circulando, circulando !!!

- Caríssima Bellatrix, nem SONHE com isso !

E sem mais uma palavra Nadinne se soltou do abraço de Andrômeda, e saiu da cabine, sob protestos desta última. Pouco se importava se Bella ficasse a viagem inteira rindo e falando bobagens com ela, explicando como as coisas em Hogwarts eram - ou como Bella queria que ela acreditasse que eram, claro - mas afinal O QUÊ ela ficaria fazendo ali naquela cabine em tão "ótima" companhia, agora que já tinha descartado os dois sonserinos ? Mentalmente, ia formando uma lista com os nomes(e apelidos, claro!), "qualidades" e possibilidades de cada um deles e lá já estavam o grandão - feio; muito, muito metido ( mas, mesmo assim muito educado); alto (uh!meus sais)... mas _evidentemente muito perigoso_ - e o loiro - gatíssimo, mas... uhhhh, noivo da Narcisa. (mas... que Vancour não gosta de viver perigosamente ?)

Naquele ambiente ela conhecia ainda o primo, Sirius... que pelos comentários "gentis" era a ovelha negra (mesmo ? Nadinne tinha suas dúvidas...) da família, estava na Grifinória, casa que aceitava até filhos de trouxas. Mas, pelo menos, era homem e estava provavelmente em companhia de outros homens. E Nadinne não tinha tempo a perder. Mesmo com aquele nariz avermelhado que estava.

Então, com toda a desfaçatez que pôde, procurou de cabine em cabine seu priminho, até encontrar.

- Sirrius ? perguntou ela entre atônita e gratificada quando abriu uma cabine onde a algazarra era maior que nas outras e viu no monumento que seu primo tinha se transformado. Uh-la-lá !

- Sim, sou Sirius... e você ? Nova em Hogwarts ? Seu melhor sorriso de conquistador, olhar se demorando um pouco mais no nariz vermelho da moça pendurada na porta da cabine, mas apreciando muito o conjunto que se apresentava ali.

- Sirrius, sou eu, Nadinne, sua prrima ! Non est possible, você se esqueceu de mim! - aquela carinha falsamente amuada fez o efeito que ela queria entre a população masculina da cabine - e um olhar mortal da ruivinha que estava ali - deveria ser namorada do Sirius, pelo jeito - , e ela continuou apoiando-se na porta, meio como se fosse cair (adorara a idéia, afinal... nada mais "meigo" que alguém quase caindo), e perguntou com ar tímido :

- Posso ficar aqui ? Achei Bellatrix, Andrromêda e Narcise, caí quando fui entrar no cabine, e Bella quase se matou de rir de moi... aí saí de lá. Consegui esse narriz vermelho assim, batendo na chon.

- Bella te viu cair e nem te ajudou ? Ah, pera aí !!!

- Oh, non, Sírrrius ! Non me deixa sozinha ! Eu non conhece ninguém !

Mas já era tarde, Sírius saiu da cabine para ir tirar satisfações com a prima, seguido do rapaz de cabelos despenteados, apesar dos protestos veementes da ruivinha; com toda a velocidade e energia que ambos saíram, desequilibraram Nadinne, ainda na porta da cabine, atropelando e empurrando-a para dentro, aterrissando novamente no chão ... e Nadinne estava ali, de novo quase beijando outra bota - ah, mas dessa vez ela foi mais esperta e não bateu o nariz - olhando entre desconsolada e desconfiada para os tres integrantes restantes naquela cabine. Ai, cada primo que ela tinha !

- Desse jeito, vou conhecer todo o chon do Expresso de Hogwarts, graças a meus primos ! Tut l´Black son ... - ia começar a resmungar Naddine, quando calou-se, ruborizada : a _pose_, Nadinne, a _pose_ ! Vai saber se algum daqueles dois parvos ali era "_listável_", e se não eram amigos dos Black... aquela família podia ser horrível, mas era seu único ponto de apoio naquele momento.

Diferentemente de sua própria família, a moça e os dois rapazes - ok,ok, apenas o mais alto ("_como ela é frágil_"..., pensava Lupin), pois o gordinho estava com aquela cara de paspalho apenas olhando...e se segurando para não rir, o bastardo - a ajudaram a levantar-se, limpar-se, preocuparam-se com ela e a ajudaram a sentar-se no banco...quando ela começou a rir com gosto!

- Voilá... seguramente, o expresso de Hogwarts tem um chon muito limpo ! dizia entre risadas Nadinne, sendo seguida por uma Lilly que finalmente pareceu se soltar perante o bom humor da menina francesa naquela situação tão esquisita, e de Lupin sorridente, mas com olhar muito triste... ("essa menina não merecia isso... ninguém merece") .

- Sírrius non está... apresento-me : sou Nadinne Vancour, prima dos Black por minha tia Cecilie Vancour, mãe de Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcise.Prrazer !

- Olá, sou Lilly Evans, monitora-chefe da Grifinória, e estes são Remus Lupin, também monitor da Grifinória e Peter Pettigrew.

- Bonjour, Lilly, Peter, oh... desculpe, encantada em conhecê-la, Senhorita Evans! Prazer em conhecê-lo, Senhor Pettigrew - disse educadamente para o bastardinho à sua frente, sorrindo-lhe formalmente e virando-se em seguida, com um sorriso radiante e olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Lupin (aquele sim muito, muito interessante !)

- Muito prazer, Senhorr Lupin.

- Comem ça vais, Mademoiselle Vancour ? disse Remus em uma pronúncia perfeita, enquanto beijava sua mão.

- Je suis très bien, Monsieur Lupin ! Mas prreciso MUITO treinar meu inglês, está um horrorrr !

Se o tempo é mutável, a vida pode ser eterna a cada segundo... para Nadinne o tempo parara, mesmo tendo continuado a sorrir e a falar ( esperava que nenhuma grande besteira), enquanto sentia o toque suave da mão de Remus na sua... queria que aquilo durasse para sempre.

Em um só movimento abre-se a porta da cabine, e Bellatrix ali adentra rapidamente com um olhar gélido, como se entrando em um ambiente contaminado.

- Vamos, Nadinne, seu lugar não é aqui !

- E onde o lugar dela é, Bellatrix ? Falou perigosamente Sirius, parado na porta, fechando-a com seu corpo.

- Longe desse chiqueiro de Grifinórios e sangues-ruins !

Em segundos, viam-se varinhas em riste, olhares atentos, ódios acumulados se manifestando... se por um lado Nadinne gostaria de ver quem ganharia aquela, por outro ela sabia que não era o momento de se indispor com ninguém, e rápida e delicadamente ( como se fosse uma bobinha completa ) ela virou-se, empinou o nariz e foi dizendo, enquanto saía da cabine, colocando-se estrategicamente entre os contendores ( deixando seu corpo sempre de tal forma que, se alguém mandasse um feitiço, ela estaria na linha de fogo e seria uma "vítima perfeita") e pegando de sopetão a mão da prima:

- Ah, então vamos, vamos, Bellatrix, Andrômeda me disse que ia contar sobre as casas de Hogwarts! Abientou, Sirrius ! E saiu andando e puxando-a, sem olhar para trás, mas com todo o porte de gerações da família Vancour fazendo-se presente em sua diminuta pessoa.

Mas uma parte de sua alma ficou - talvez para sempre - com alguém daquela cabine.


	3. Relatório 1

Ma Cher Lousie :

Ça vas ? ? Espero que bem.

Como te prometi, estou escrevendo o mais rápido possível sobre Hogwarts e os ingleses.

Porcos.

Como eu já previa, minhas primas não tem educação, nem modos(menos Andrômeda, mas isso eu já sabia). Bellatrix continua - como o próprio nome diz - sendo uma maldita guerreira, sem papas na língua, imagine só que quando eu entrei no trem que vai até Hogwarts - sim, aqui eles vão de trem ! - e as achei em uma cabine (onde estavam também o lindíssimo noivo da Narcisa e um amigo feioso -mas boa pinta e _alto_, do jeito que eu adoro-, mas muito nariz empinado pro meu gosto - aliás...que nariz! depois te conto mais. ), o bendito trem começou a andar e a bonequinha aqui ( sim, como adivinhei, eu tive de ir fantasiada de bonequinha de porcelana, com direito a cachinhos com reflexos dourados, na mais perfeita visão de uma "_noiva puro-sangue perfeita_"! ) se desequilibrou e caiu, no mais belo estilo "_lutadora de boxe_", com direito a nariz sangrando e tudo... imagina se a Bella ia deixar passar essa em branco, né ? E o "_gênio_" da Narcisa - aquela loira transparente - só sabia rir junto... ai, que ódio!

Bom, aí pensei rapidinho e fiz o gênero "_pobre donzela machucada_", mas naquela mini-Sonserina particular que era aquele vagão - aqui eles tem quatro "casas" internamente na escola, Sonserina é a casa onde só os puro-sangue entram - só deu pra enganar a Andrômeda mesmo ( que por sinal é de outro escola , a Corvinal - onde só os inteligentes entram ) : o tal feioso só me esticou o lenço dele e saiu da cabine, com um ar de "_estou com vontade de vomitar, sua nojenta que ousou sangrar na minha bota_", arrastando o bonitão do noivo da Narcisa junto... ai,ai, por aquele eu ainda arriscava a ter os cachinhos puxados pela loiraça da minha prima Narcisa... (ok, ok, eu não presto, mas você já sabe disso).

Bom, depois de ver que não tinha mais nada pra fazer ali eu dei uma de superstar e saí do vagão - depois da Andrômeda dar um jeito no meu nariz, que eu não sou maluca de sair caçando sem estar com o material em ordem, né ? - e fui atrás do Sírius.

Tá bom, fui nada, fui é fazer inspeção de campo mesmo, ver se podia soltar o laço logo cedo... bom e então eu _conheci_ meu primo Sirius.

Não, eu não estou doidinha, eu realmente conheci meu primo Sirius, porque aquele pedaço (pedaço ? pedaço nada, era inteiro, inteiríssimo, completo !) de mau caminho que se apresentou não era o moleque espichado que eu tinha conhecido... esse eu faço _questão_ de te mandar uma foto, Louise, assim que eu tirar... Pena que já deu pra perceber que é um galinha maior que o Antoine, estilo quando ele namora um mês é record nacional. Mas, ninguém é perfeito, né ? (sim, ele fala francês, sim, relax).

Bom, com o Sírius, estavam o James Potter - também puro-sangue, mas já devidamente fisgado por uma ruivinha e _muito_ irritada (nossa, sou tão poderosa assim, com uma única aparição ? para o bem da minha saúde e longevidade na nobre família Vancour - ou sei lá em qual família - , espero que sim!!!)- o Peter Pettigrew (um gordinho chato que vive na sombra dos outros... não gostei dos olhos dele.) e o Remus Lupin... ai, o Lupin !!!!Monitor da Grifinória - escola onde entram os audazes e corajosos - , ele é _lindinho_! Cabelo castanho claro, corpinho quase saradinho, olhos límpidos... mas um pouco tristonho. Nâo deu tempo de pesquisar mais aquele olhar fantástico, porque a gente tem que fazer exame completo, né - afinal estou à caça do meu futuro marido - então... já vi que o lindinho Lupin é pobrinho... (mas dá um bom caldo, como diria a Henriqueta Briett-Savant !).

E também não consegui mais nada, porque tive a idéia _burra_ de fazer charme pra cima do Sírius e contar que eu tinha caído, e a Bella tinha rido de mim, e pois não é que ele me larga ali, sem nem me apresentar ninguém, e vai tirar satisfações com a Bella ? Mas pelo jeito se desencontraram, porque dali a minutos a Bellatrix veio me buscar ( a Andrômeda deve ter pegado no pé dela ),com o suave discurso que apesar de eu ser uma idiota mimada, era puro-sangue e não deveria estar naquele chiqueiro. Só não saiu um duelo ali porque ... ah, sei lá porquê. Acho que porquê eram os monitores da Grifinória juntos (o Lupin é monitor e a ruivinha - Lilly Evans também,), mas... pelo Sirius, ele tinha pelo menos tentado azarar a Bella (que, pelo olhar, teria arrancado um pedaço dele sem dó nem piedade...pois é, esses são meus primos...supiro profundo de saudades de você)

Bom, aí, eu como boa bonequinha de porcelana fiquei entre os dois - para não voar feitiço para lado nenhum - e voltei ao convívio _dos meus_, e fui devidamente instruída sobre as casas de Hogwarts, (ah, tá faltando te explicar a Lufa-Lufa, casa dos bons e leais ) quem são os residentes da Sonserina (sim, amiga, já estou com uma lista dos noiváveis prontinha!), com carinha de santa e tudo - enfim estudei antes de chegar na escola.Encheu, mas foi útil. Afinal, estou aqui pra isso mesmo, senão meu pai me mata, _literalmente_. Outro Natal sem pelo menos um namorado fixo eu não resisto...

E então - que ninguém aguenta uma viagem dessas sem um refresco - eu disse que ia me trocar em outra cabine, e estou aqui te escrevendo, rapidinho, perdoe a letra horrorosa, mas ainda tenho que colocar o tal uniforme e ainda enfeiticar isso aqui, e libertar a Ptyx pra te entregar essa carta. Assim que eu souber em que casa vou ficar, eu te conto. Agora, me diga, amiga querida : como um chapéu idiota vai saber em qual casa vai colocar a puro-sangue inteligente, corajosa e leal aqui, hein ?? (eu sou leal, sim, _nunca_ falei daquela poção que _você_ fez e colocou no perfume da Angelique - ela ficou _linda_ com aquela cara de sapa com pintinhas roxas, né ? - , mesmo tendo de passar por aquela detenção horrorosa de ficar limpando as bandeiras da escola inteira sem magia ! )

Beijos sapecas e porcelanados,

Nadinne.

(acho que vou platinar os cabelos, ficar loirinha igual minha prima Narcisa.. (ou o noivo dela, melhor ainda!),que tal ? protótipo loiraça atacando!). Homem gosta de loira, em geral é burra, né ? BRINCADEIRINHA, minha querida amiga loiríssima !

ooooooo

xxxxxxxx

Bom, quero agradecer, e demais, as reviews ! Como muita gente escreve em suas próprias fics, esse é o verdadeiro motivo da gente escrever, saber que é lida, e que alguém gosta do que a gente escreve, da forma como foi escrito... que HP é um luxo, mas que todo mundo pode se dar a esse luxo, e até inventar em cima ! :)

Ameria A Black, preciosa e precisa amiga : obrigada por tudo, por "ordenar a bagunça", por opiniões sempre consistentes (é... e agora, o que eu faço com um Lucius quatro anos mais velho que o Snape ? Vou usar da liberdade artística e fingir que não tem essa diferença...ou que ele apenas foi levar a noiva até a porta da escola rachando de rir). Sobre a atitude do Sev, eu pensei no seguinte momento "histórico" : a fic se passa no início do sétimo ano, e esse momento tem implicações muito importantes para a elevação do ego do Sev... e vc vai descobrir o porquê disso rapidinho ;) E eu vou fazer o máximo - possível e impossível - para colocar as irmãs Black em destaque : sei que não vou ter a sua mão - fantástica, poderosa, inigualável - em descrever essa família mais que empolgante, mas vou tentar, pelo menos, porque elas merecem.

Crystinmalfoy, suave e carinhosa amiga nova : você quase me mata do coração, dedicando uma fic pra mim... eu não mereço, viu ? E continue produzindo, do seu jeito - que eu adoro, a velocidade de uma boa descida de bumble-jump, adrenalina pura em seu mais puro estado , e se eu der opinião furada ou que você não goste, simplesmente me chute... :)

Kah, concisa e direta nova amiga : não, a Nadinne não despreza os "sangue-ruins", mas ela é produto do meio em que foi gerada, e viveu a maior parte de sua vida... em alguns comentários dela - que irão se tornar mais e mais explícitos durante o desenvolvimento da fic e do crescimento da própria personagem - você vai ver que ela está mais para Sirius Black que para Bellatrix Black, nesse quesito, e que "sangue-ruim" para ela tem significado distinto do tradicional. Ela não é propriamente metida - aliás, eu a acho bem marota... - , ela só quer casar rapidinho.

Mel Black, amiga da minha querida amiga - vou tentar continuar, acredite ;). Gosto da Nadinne, mesmo ela passando a impressão que é tão "patricinha" quanto aquelas que ela tanto condena, e seus ideais aparentem ser questionáveis, ou frágeis, enfim que ela é uma fraude até para si mesma - e vai ser cobrada por isso, logo, logo, me aguardem... Ela não é uma fraude, mas ela pode se tornar uma, se for devidamente pressionada.

E mais não conto,que logo chega capítulo novo por aqui (VOCÊS ME DERAM IDÉIAS !!!! )


	4. Relatório 2 : um mês depois

Querida Louise :  
  
Como eu adivinhava, fiquei na casa Sonserina. Uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu na seleção (como tem quatro casas, é feita uma seleção por um chapéu que foi enfeitiçado pelos fundadores de Hogwarts ) ; eu coloquei o mofadinho Chapéu Seletor, e pensei _"quero Sonserina, quero Sonserina"_ e ele me perguntou : "_você realmente acredita que é preciso fazer isso ? Você é melhor do que pensa, e teria mais sucesso na Corvinal..."_

mas eu nem prestei atenção àquele chapéu velho, e continuei pensando firme : _quero Sonserina, quero Sonserina"_ .

O Chapéu deu um suspiro e disse : _"está bem, conviva com suas escolhas... você é forte o suficiente para isso, mesmo que não ache que possa."_ . Tá bom, eu prestei atenção sim e fiquei pensando nisso, mas tenho certeza que meu pai viria até Hogwarts acabar comigo se eu não entrasse na Sonserina, ali que estão os puro-sangue.

Bom, aí cheguei no Salão Comunal e fui observando os reencontros do pessoal por lá : eles são estranhos, Lou ! Mal se cumprimentam, parecem contendores em uma batalha pessoal que nunca acaba, onde cada um tenta suplantar o outro a qualquer custo... e dizem que são unidos ! Não compreendo mesmo, e sinceramente não me importo : estou aqui para me casar, e pronto !

(nossa... tua amiga mudou, não ? rindo muito calma...é só _mis-in-scène, _preciso me treinar a pensar assim... vai que alguém percebe que não é de verdade, e eu estou fritinha com o papi Vancour, sem direito a segunda chance .Hei... Hogwarts é a segunda chance ! )

O único grupo efetivamente unido (?) que tem aqui é feito por Lucius Malfoy (o _loiraço _da Narcisa), ladeado por dois postes animados, mas evidentemente descerebrados - Crab e Goyle -(será que eles dormem juntos? ARGHHH que pensamento nojento, concordo! ), Severus Snape, Narcisa e Bellatrix Black. E esta que vos escreve, com ar de donzela (ok, ok, já pode parar de rir agora) inebriada pelas novidades... mas sem perder um detalhe de nada.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Querida Louise :

Bom, agora que já foi o primeiro mês de aulas, estou mais habituada a essa escola enorme e sua rotina : aqui é bem mais livre que Beaubaxtons, em certos aspectos, os alunos podem circular livremente pelo castelo durante o dia (e à noite também, mas isso é proibido...quem se importa ?) , as matérias são bastante puxadas, os professores são bons (ok, ok, alguns são terríveis, mas a matéria é boa) e a biblioteca...ah, a biblioteca !Nem em meus sonhos mais malucos eu me imaginava em uma biblioteca assim. Tem TUDO que você imaginar, e tudo em grande quantidade para os estudantes terem acesso (fora a parte que é só dos professores, mas sem problemas, ainda vou demorar um pouco para me aventurar lá... e não vai ser como professora...hehehe) , enfim estou amando demais a escola, até estou um pouco mais relapsa com relação à minha "missão de vida"... :)

Fazemos algumas aulas juntamente com outras casas : meu primo Sírius _ADORA _avacalhar o Snape, a última que ele aprontou foi a melhor : achei muito legal aquele metidinho perder a pose ao ser suspenso no teto : meu primo é MUITO BOM em um duelo, preciso observar bastante e pegar o jeito... nunca se sabe, né ? Mas ao comentar isso com a Bella, ela riu e me disse que ele é medíocre, que se deixa levar pelas emoções, e faz as coisas à vista de todo mundo, e tem milhares de detenções... nada digno de um Black. (não concordo nada com ela, Sirius pode ser qualquer coisa, menos medíocre).

Só fiquei um pouco triste ao olhar o Lupin, ele é monitor, e estava tentando parar o Sirius... sem conseguir, claro. (Mas _algo_ me diz que ele não se empenhou muito nisso, não...Algo me diz que Lupin conseguiria tudo que quisesse, pois ele tem força para isso. Não me pergunte como eu sei disso, apenas sei. E não, eu nunca mais falei com ele... mas essa é uma excelente idéia que _você_ me deu, sabia Louise ??? )

Bom, vou dar uma voltinha ver se acho alguém aproveitável : tem um tal de McNair aqui que acho que dá pra encarar... :)  
Beijos,

Nadinne.


	5. O espírito do Natal

Pessoal, este capítulo foge muito do normal dessa fic, mas era necessário : ele possui situações de angústia e drama, bem como violência, que são primordiais para a história, mas que o classificam como conteúdo adulto. Se você se sentir ofendido por isso, por favor não leia.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Espírito de Natal

- Voltar para casa no Natal ... Reencontrar papá, dormir no meu próprio quarto... ah, que prazer !

- Vancour, devo dizer-lhe uma coisa para seu próprio bem: se não exagerasse tanto na entonação e nos gestos, eu talvez até acreditasse que estava falando a verdade.

- Snape, você não me compreende, mesmo, mon cherrie. (desgraçado, esse não dá pra enganar NUNCA! Quem sabe, fazendo um afago de leve para acalmar a fera... ai! animal !)

- Não sou "seu cherrie", não me toque que eu não gosto, que não sou um dos seus bichinhos de estimação. E não se demore, ou vai perder as carruagens e vai ter o _enorme desprazer _de ficar no Natal em Hogwarts, ao invés de ir para sua tão querida família. Até a próxima semana.

- Nadinne, você sempre espanta o Snape ou é impressão minha ?

- Snape não sabe apreciar a vida, ma petit Narcise...(ela odiava isso... Narcisa era bem mais alta que Nadinne, mas ...)

- Afinal, _priminha querida_, já se decidiu em qual vai colocar definitivamente a coleira, Goyle, Bullstrode ou McNairr, ou existe outro dragãozinho que não conheçamos ?

- Ah, Narcise, que forma indelicada de falar sobre minhas opções...afinal, é minha vida futura, tenho que pensar bastante... e escolher o melhor.

- Pensar bastante ? _Querida priminha_, pense bastante, mas pense rápido : estão se esgotando os cãezinhos, e não sei se _titio _está com paciência de te mandar estudar em Drumstrang para laçar um marido ...Eu já peguei o meu, Narcisa já pegou o dela... só falta você.

- Ah, Bellatrix, fique quietinha que eu quero descansar meus ouvidos de tanta bobagem junta ! Já basta voltar para casa e escutar papá me falando sobre linhagem, e recitando todas as famílias bruxas que eu tenho chance...

E entre risadas debochadas daquele bando de pequenas víboras eu fechei meus olhos... só voltei a abri-los quando chegamos à estação King´s Cross.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(uma semana depois)

- Bom dia, Vancour.

- Bom dia, Snape.

- Como foram suas alegres férias familiares ?

- Adequadas. Com licença.

Fosse a forma como foi dito, fosse a afetação no andar de Nadinne, algo dizia - ou melhor gritava - a Snape que ali estava acontecendo algo muito errado; e seguindo esse seu instinto ele fez algo surpreendente até para si mesmo : tentou segurar a garota pelo ombro.

- Ai !

O gemido de dor não pode ser evitado, nem a súbita palidez dela não passaram despercebidas aos olhos argutos do colega que era o monitor-chefe responsável pela casa Sonserina : a tentativa da bela jovem de dar um sorriso próximo ao costumeiro permitiu que ele visse em seus olhos um brilho que conhecia bem : o brilho era de terror, não de coqueteria... e isso fez Severus perceber num átimo o que havia acontecido.

- Venha.

- Para onde ?

- Venha.

- Obrigada, Snape, mas preciso subir até o quarto, tomar um banho e estudar... ai ! Me solta, seu brutamontes !

- Não, vamos até a enfermaria !

- NÃO !!!

- Se preferir, posso carregá-la... mas vai ficar mais esquisito ainda, e vai doer bastante. Melhor vir quietinha comigo, andando... você consegue andar ? Me diga onde eu posso apoiar você para não te machucar mais.

Nadinne olhava, com ar cansado e aturdido aquele que era o monitor-chefe de sua casa. Fosse como fosse, ele tinha percebido no primeiro olhar o que tinha acontecido, e - sabe-se lá o que ganharia com isso - estava querendo ajudar. Mas ir até a enfermaria realmente não estava nos planos de Nadinne : não queria que ninguém mais soubesse daquilo, já era muita vergonha ele ter percebido tão rapidamente... ela só queria tomar um banho e deitar-se... talvez para sempre. E ele insistia em ir até a enfermaria, abrir seu coração, mostrar o que restava de si para uma pessoa estranha... melhor fugir. Olhou na direção do corredor, e sentiu a mão de Snape em seu rosto, virando-o delicadamente mas com firmeza em sua direção, forçando seu olhar a voltar-se para ele.

- Nem tente. Eu iria te caçar por Hogwarts inteira, e você não está tão forte assim para fugir, não andaria 10 metros e eu te alcançaria. Agora me acompanhe, que tem gente começando a olhar em nossa direção, pois estamos nos comportando de uma forma um pouco diferente do habitual. Posso segurar no seu braço ?

- Pode... mas não nos ombros, por favor. E não encoste em mim, minhas costelas doem.

- Está bem.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

- O que eu faço agora, Snape ?

Já devidamente acomodada na enfermaria sob o olhar quase feroz da enfermeira que tinha ido - resmungando : animais... belo exemplo que dão para os filhos... - preparar algumas poções de assepsia, Nadinne olhou para seu amigo (amigo ? sim... ele era) : a voz cansada e incolor era o que mais magoava agora os ouvidos de Severus : onde estava aquela menina irriquieta, que brincava com tudo e todos ? O velho Vancour tinha arrancado isso junto com a pele das costas dela... mas a pele cicatrizaria. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para que algo mais cicatrizasse, e bem rápido.

- Descanse, senhorita Vancour. Eu retornarei quando Madame Pomfey permitir, com licença.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Era quase noite quando a enfermeira Pomfey permitiu que Severus entrasse novamente por alguns minutos na enfermaria : em uma nova cama separada por um biombo a moça estava recostada de lado, ainda pálida, as costas voltadas para o biombo e com os ombros despidos...estava toda coberta de bandagens, os vergões nos ombros eram ainda muito evidentes, apesar da gosma verde que os cobria, e ela encolheu-se ressabiada quando seguiu a direção dos olhos dele, que com uma voz aparentemente calma e suave disse:

- Como está, pequena Vancour ?

- Não sou pequena.

- Sim, é, mesmo que não queira.

Aquilo era um sorriso no rosto de Snape ? Se era, era bom olhar bastante, porque era algo mais que raro, era até...precioso. Nadinne devia ter apanhado muito na cabeça, para pensar isso, mas a atitude do monitor-chefe tinha aberto os olhos dela para outra realidade. Se bem que a última semana tinha mostrado a Nadinne que existia outra realidade dura e sólida com a qual teria de viver definitivamente.

- E você, já escolheu sua _vítima_, afinal ?

- Vítima ?

- Seu futuro esposo, se preferir.

- Goyle.

- O mais burro...

- O menos agressivo.

- Engano seu, querida.

- Então McNairr...pouco me importa, qualquer um serve.

- Você realmente não sabe enxergar um palmo adiante do nariz, mocinha ! Bem, eu preferiria não fazer isso, mas vejo que você não vai saber sair dessa situação sozinha, mesmo, então ouça agora e ouça até o final, antes de se manifestar : enviei uma carta para seu pai dizendo das minhas intenções de te desposar.

- O QUÊ ? Você está maluco, Snape ???

- Eu disse para não se manifestar, preciso ser mais duro que isso, você só entende a linguagem da força ? Eu sei usá-la, se necessário.

- Não duvido.

- Cale-se e ouça, minha paciência tem limites curtos e logo Pomfey irá me tirar daqui : fiz isso para que você tenha um ano sem hematomas, e que seu pai se apazigue e te deixe estudar em paz, ver se entra alguma coisa além de casamento dentro dessa cabeça dura. Quando você fizer 17 anos, poderá se cuidar sozinha, e nós terminaremos esse noivado e você poderá escolher o idiota que você quiser, de acordo ?

- O que você ganha com isso ?

- Uma aliada.

- Nunca fui inimiga sua.

- Nem deixou de ser... minha cara senhorita Nadinne Vancour, mesmo com essa casca de coqueteria e mediocridade que tenta passar para todo mundo você pode ser tudo, menos superficial, e ser seu aliado tem muitas vantagens. E sei que tem bons relacionamentos na França, e que sua família não deixaria nada a desejar ao apoiar seu _futuro esposo_ em suas incursões políticas no mundo mágico , e que seu dote não seria nada inexpressivo. Então, você seria sempre uma boa escolha.

- Ah, sou um bom partido, então, Snape ? Mesmo com tantas "marcas de amor" nas costas?

- Estamos todos sujeitos aos arroubos da paixão, minha cara Vancour... e apenas para seu conhecimento, sua eventual escolha por McNairr iria te trazer mais marquinhas de amor, minha querida... pelo menos te prometo não contribuir mais com seu mapa geográfico pessoal.

- Por quê, Snape ?

- Já te disse as razões, Vancour.

- Não, você apenas ponderou racionalmente sobre elas... porquê, realmente, Snape ? Vai me dizer que ficou com pena da loirinha francesa ?

- Vancour... de uma vez por todas : posso sentir qualquer coisa por você, mas nunca pena.

- Ah, é paixão, vê-se logo...

- Prefiro sua ironia fina e inteligente à sua falsa burrice, Vancour. E veja se se comporta e sai logo dessa enfermaria, e tome isto.

- O que é ?

- Uma poção de amor. Tome.

- Ah, você é tão romântico, _meu querido_ !

- E você é muito gentil e educada, _minha querida_. Agora tome, vai diminuir suas dores e cuidar internamente das feridas. Logo Pomfey virá passar outra localmente para tentar fazer sumir esses cortes, que eu já entreguei a ela, e ela aprovou também como tratamento coadjuvante... enquanto estiver aqui aproveite a calma e estude , vou trazer seu material e te dar apoio nas aulas que não puder assistir, mostre-se produtiva agora que não tem outro objetivo menos nobre direcionando sua mente.

- Como preferir, amo e Senhor !

- Não brinque com isso. Nunca, nunca brinque com isso.

- Está bem, Snape. Não fique bravo, você fica com rugas quando fica bravo !

- Pelo menos por aparências, melhor me chamar pelo prenome, de agora em diante... Nadinne.

- Como preferir... Severus.


	6. The Ancient Lake

The ancient lake

- Venha !

- Estou estudando.

- Vedare! Reducio!

- O tinteiro , vai estragar minha redação de DCAT, seu grosso !

- Seja mais observadora, Nadinne, eu o vedei antes de reduzir tudo. Vamos, menina! Pegue suas coisas.

- Severus, eu tenho muita lição, o que é tão importante? Vamos para onde ?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- Belo dia de sol, não ?

- Sim,mas você ainda não me disse porque me arrancou dos estudos para vir ao lago !

O olhar quase divertido de Snape, o olhar cada vez mais rancoroso de Nadinne... era muito engraçado ver aquele casal "namorando". E mais de uma mente já tinha se perguntado o que aqueles dois faziam juntos.

Para as Black, era um segredo de polichinelo o que tinha acontecido na nobre Mansão Vancour no Natal : Gerard era bastante conhecido por seu gênio explosivo, e as reiteradas vezes que pediu a Nadinne um noivo digno - sem sucesso, sempre - era o fato que a tinha trazido a Hogwarts, e tinha gerado aquela "pequena" visita de 3 dias à enfermaria logo após o Natal. Devidamente escoltada por Snape, dali em diante.

Nadinne continuava com seu narizinho empinado, mas toda Sonserina sabia o motivo daquele "namoro" inusitado com o Snape. Mas como isso era muito comum ali, as pessoas estavam na realidade querendo ver quem cederia primeiro, apenas. E com olhos divertidos e malignos observavam aqueles dois, que decidiram manter as aparências. Como bons sonserinos. Com bons sangue-puros que eram.

- Apenas apreciar a paisagem, minha querida noiva... você vive reclusa no Salão Comunal, e o sol fará bem à sua pele.

- Sol nunca me fez bem, _Snape_, eu fico com sardas... vamos,pode soltar.

- Ah, Nadinne... você precisa se socializar mais.

- Olhe quem fala !

- Alguém _desse casal_ tem que socializar,**_querida_**. E como você sempre teve mais jeito para isso, então eu a escolhi para fazê-lo. Satisfeita ?

- Nem um pouco, estou com tarefa de Herbologia atrasada, e preciso terminar a redação de DCAT. Como adoram nos dar calos nos dedos nessa escola !

- É, querida, aqui é uma escola de aprendizado, não de encontros amorosos...

- Há, não me faça rir, Severus ! O que mais vejo aqui são conchavos e negociatas visando a acordos do futuro dos nobres nomes da Magia. Não que eu esteja descontente com a nossa.

- Não ?

- Não.

- Então empenhe-se mais em demonstrar que está feliz com ela. Me abrace.

- Suspiro... fazer o que, né ? Depois me deixa fazer minha tarefa ?

- Depois te ajudo a fazer a tarefa, sua preguiçosa.

- Trato feito !

Um pálido ar de sorriso iluminava o rosto de Severus, uma braveza divertida o de Nadinne : ficarem se espicaçando o tempo todo parecia seu passatempo preferido, mas gostavam da companhia mais próxima um do outro. E fosse o belo dia de sol, a cumplicidade enfim captada e aceita livremente entre ambos, o beijo veio de forma natural, deixando mais de um sonserino que observasse dissimulado - e eram muitos - com uma indisfarçável inveja do colega narigudo. Mas ele apenas estava no lugar exato na hora certa,e de forma inteligente e sagaz tinha agido da maneira bom sonserino que era, ele ganhara por saber quando e como jogar. Só não sabia por quanto tempo Nadinne Vancour se sujeitaria àquela combinação depois de obter a maioridade. Severus não queria admitir, mas gostava de ficar perto dela : não era propriamente simpática, era bastante altiva, mas pelo menos não implicava com as particularidades dele, deixava-o estudar sem incomodar, só ficava presente. E hoje quando ELA estudava, ele havia agido daquela maneira meio imprevista...

- Sev ?

- Hum, Sev ? Estamos progredindo....

- Não seja bobo. Por quê ?

- Porquê o quê ?

- Porquê estamos aqui ?

- Mis-in-scene, mon cher... apenas teatrinho. Tem gente que estava duvidando de _nosso amor_ repentino.

- Ah. Porisso o beijo.

Seria aquilo decepção ? Não, não Nadinne Vancour não poderia estar acreditando naquela história : eles ficariam juntos até sua maioridade, aquele havia sido o trato, mas até lá manteriam todas as aparências junto à comunidade. O que lembrava...

- Sev, você precisa ir à minha casa.

- Hã ? Pra que ?

- Meu pai quer falar com você.

- Provavelmente saber das minhas intenções a seu respeito.

- Não. Ele quer saber se é de verdade, ou se eu fiz um joguinho para ele parar de me... _convencer fisicamente _da necessidade de um bom noivo. Quer saber o quanto você tem um fraco por mim, ou se eu o estou enganando para me livrar dele.

_Quer saber o quanto eu sou fraco, na verdade.Bem, Nadinne Vancour, vamos mostrar ao velho esfolador o quanto Severus Snape tem de sangue nas veias. _

- Querida Nadinne, acho que é menos... passional do que isso. Ele apenas quer saber se tenho capacidade para gerir os negócios da minha - e posteriormente da sua - família, e se sou discreto o suficiente para manter você como minha esposa.

- Discreto...

- Ora, Nadinne querida, você não imagina que alguém como seu pai só tenha a sua mãe, não é ?

- Ele NUNCA teve a minha mãe, _Snape_ ! O nome cuspido no final da frase deu-lhe a clara indicação que tinha entrado em terreno perigoso... um segredinho de família, pelo visto. Bom, afinal uma arma contra o velho. Antes que ela o empurrasse ele aconchegou-se mais nela e aproximando sua boca de seu ouvido, deu-lhe um beijo na base da nuca e disse baixinho :

- Me perdoe. Eu não sabia.

- Não era para saber, mesmo.

- Quer me contar ?

- Não.

- Acho melhor eu saber com quem estou lidando, Nadinne... se com seu pai, ou se com o marido de sua mãe.

- Com ambos. Apenas... ele nunca _teve_ o coração da minha mãe, só seu corpo que era tomado sempre à revelia. Ela nunca gostou dele.

- Ah, querida, você precisa realmente crescer... a maioria dos casamentos é assim. Porisso que os homens conversam entre si, e combinam : seja discreto, nas aparências esteja apenas com ela, faça-lhe um filho e deixe-a viver em paz, prossiga a descendência e depois... vai me dizer que não sabia que _na realidade_ era esse tipo de conversa que seu pai queria ter comigo ? Nadinne...

A cada palavra mais vermelha, Nadinne ouvia quase sem acreditar na tranquilidade com que Severus expunha o universo sangue-puro masculino a ela. Era muito sórdido ouvir isso, mas... se Severus não era uma beleza, pelo menos não era tão perigoso estar perto dele, pois ele jogava aberto, agora. Agora. Era um inimigo formidável, sim... coitado de quem atravessasse seu caminho. E era bastante agradável a forma como ele se aproximava,como se aconhegava a ela, e como falava de segredos como se fosse carinhos em seu ouvido. E como seu corpo era firme, ela tinha de admitir.

Era divertido explicar a Nadinne as coisas da vida : era como uma criança crescida, desvendar o universo masculino em sua real crueza era algo que o divertia, face às reações infantis dela... enquanto a abraçava e sentia seu corpo vibrante junto ao seu.

Ao longe, Bellatrix observava entre enojada e fascinada a prima e seu namorado : Severus estava lhe falando alguma coisa bem terrível, pelo jeito como a prima estava tensa. Mas também estava pegando informações dela, pelo jeito como os olhos dele brilhavam. Tão transparentes... tão frágeis.Tão... humanos. Ela não ficaria com um homem assim. Ela jamais entregaria sua alma a qualquer homem. Satisfação do corpo era uma coisa, mas sua vontade e pensamentos... era algo bem diferente. Mas,de qualquer forma,o teatrinho estava bom de se ver. Fosse lá qual fosse o objetivo - e ela suspeitava claramente qual seria - tinha sido alcançado. Seu tio iria saber que a filhinha estava aos agarras pela escola com o noivo, que não era só fachada. Mesmo que fosse. Mas Bella conhecia Snape a tempo demais para saber que ele não iria fazer um acordo que não o beneficiasse inteiramente. Coitada da priminha lindinha.... e rindo alto para quem quisesse escutar, saiu Bellatrix pensando em como era diferente para as mulheres que não tiveram a felicidade de nascer Black...


End file.
